Welcome to the Family Adoptd from PurpleGurl102
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: What if Fabian was Ambers long-lost brother,& they were seperated at a young age. What if Fabian was left with his Mom & her abusive boyfriend just to stay off the streets. Fabian was in in this gang, ItalianBlood,to protect his loved ones & Anubis changed him! What if the house found out him and Amber was long-lost brother and sister?
1. PurpleGurl102's chapters

**Hey, people of FanFiction! Just so you know I DON'T own this story! I adopted it from ****PurpleGurl102. Okay here's the chapters she had. FYI. I changed sime word in here a little bit!  
********Disclameter-thingie: I do NOT own House of anubis. If I did Eddie would have been season 1 insted of Mick. Sorry if anyone likes Mick.** Enjoy!

_Her/His chapter 1:_

It was a normal rainy day in England. Amber was reading her usual fashion magazine, Mick had just came back from running, Mara was reading '_The Studies of Math'_, Alfie and Jerome were planning there next prank and irritating Patricia by doing it, and Nina was reading an Egyptian mythology book in the common room.

All of a sudden Fabian came in from the pool wet with just a swimsuit on and a towel around his neck.

Just as Alfie was about to walk up and stick something to his back he stopped dead in his tracks and dropped the paper and gasped.

"Umm...Fabian is that what I think it is" asked Alfie almost in total shock, pointing to his arm.

"Alfie, what went wrong it's the simplest pra- WOAH FABIAN YOU HAVE A TATTOO!" Jerome yelled.

"Who?" yelled Patricia jumping out of the chair into the foyer with everyone following.

_Her/His chapter 2:_

"Whoa, Fabes no wonder you always sleep with your shirt on or a sweatshirt!" said Mick.

"Aren't you gonna get that removed" asked Mara.

"Nope, now if you excuse me I'm gonna go get changed" said Fabian pushing his way through the crowd.

"Wait! You get your ass back here this instant" yelled amber down the boy's corridor.

Fabian stopped dead in his tracks and spun around on his heels.

"No. Because 1. YOU are not the boss of me 2. I can do whatever I please 3. What ealse do you want?" he asked with bitter in his voice

"What do you think Nina will think of that thing?" asked Amber.

"Say of what?" Nina asked walking down the steps.

"Turns out your boyfriend over here has a secret tattoo!" said Patricia.

"Not secret" added Fabian.

"Whatever" said Amber.

"Anyways...Nina, what do you have to say about this!" said Amber.

"I like it...its...interesting and fun" said Nina talking about the big IB and designs around it.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa, you don't think he is too young or its stupid and it just shows off the-"said Amber being cut off.

"Before you say anything else I think you all should know I like it and everything because I have one myself!" said Nina pulling up the back of her shirt.

**Now, before I start writting my own chapters I want you guys to review so I know that you still like this story. please and thank you!**

**DRAGON PARANORMAL.**


	2. My chapters

**Hey, people of FanFiction! Just so you know I DON'T own this story! I adopted it from ****PurpleGurl102. **

**Disclameter-thingie: I do NOT own House of anubis. If I did Eddie would have been season 1 insted of Mick. Sorry if anyone likes Mick.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Anyways...Nina, what do you have to say about this!" said Amber._

_"I like it...its...interesting and fun" said Nina talking about the big IB and designs around it._

_"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa, you don't think he is too young or its stupid and it just shows off the-"said Amber being cut off._

_"Before you say anything else I think you all should know I like it and everything because I have one myself!" said Nina pulling up the back of her shirt._

"Oh. My. GOD. Nina! You have a tattoo also?" Mara asked shocked.

"Yea. Why not?" Nina replied putting her shirt back down.

"Because its in the same spot where people get tramp stamp!" Mara yelled.

"For your infromation, this is _NOT _a tramp stamp. Second its just a simple dragon*" Nina said.

"She has a point their Mara."Jerome said bitting into a apple.**

"Sorry Mara, but I'm agreeing with Jerome on this one." Alfie said.

"Me too." Patricia said.

"I'm agreeing with Mara." Mick said.

"Me too!" Amber said.

"Guys its just a tattoo!" Fabian explaimed making everybody jump because they forgot he was their.

"What do you mean its just a tattoo?" Trudy asked walking in from the kitchen.

"Well, Nina _AND _Fabian _BOTH _have tattoos!" Amber explaimed.

"Do you guys really?" Trudy asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yes." They both replied together.

"Let me see them." Trudy comadmed.

So Nina turned around and pulled her shirt back up, while Fabian turned around to show Trudy his left shoulder.

"They look cool. But if you are going to go swimming you are going to have to cover them up!" Trudy replied walking back into the kitchen, while Nina put her shirt back down.

*** That was all I could think of. I don't really like dragon that much. My slibing came up with our username on here.**

**** I just read a fanfiction where the auther said that Amber made Jerome a scrapbook for him. She called it Jerapple! I think, well its called '**_**Broken Inside" **_**by TRIX19. If you want to know for sure.**

**Keep reviewing! Oh. My slibing put a story on here and nobody has reviewd on it yet, so if you guys can cheak it out for me I'll really be thankfull for it! Please and thank you!**

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**


	3. Time for Fabian's past! How fun!

**Hey, people of FanFiction! Just so you know I DON'T own this story! I adopted it from ****PurpleGurl102. **

**Disclameter-thingie: I do NOT own House of anubis. If I did Eddie would have been season 1 insted of Mick. Sorry if anyone likes Mick. I do NOT own the story ideal eather. PurpleGurl102 owns everything here. But I own the new chapters because she did not care what I did yo her story.**

**Enjoy!**

_"What do you mean its just a tattoo?" Trudy asked walking in from the kitchen._

_"Well, Nina AND Fabian BOTH have tattoos!" Amber explaimed._

_"Do you guys really?" Trudy asked raising one eyebrow._

_"Yes." They both replied together._

_"Let me see them." Trudy comadmed._

_So Nina turned around and pulled her shirt back up, while Fabian turned around to show Trudy his left shoulder._

_"They look cool. But if you are going to go swimming you are going to have to cover them up!" Trudy replied walking back into the kitchen, while Nina put her shirt back down._  
2 weeks later . . .

Nina pov.  
"I still can't believe they wont get rid of those tattoos!" I heard Mara mutter to Mick and Amber.

"CAN YOU JUST DROP IT!" Fabian yelled.

"Its just a tattoo! Its not going to bite!"

"Yea, but its harmful to the body!*" Mara said.

"Well sorry, I did it to-"

"To _what_?" Amber sneared.

"To- never mind! Its to complicated to explain!" Fabian said starting to exit the room.

"Now hold on a second! You can't start to say something then don't! That's not fair!" Amber explaimed pouting.

"I got the tattoo to join a gang." Fabian said looking at the floor.

"A-a g-g-gang?" Mara managed to say.

"Yes a gang! When my _'parents'_ got a disvorce my sister stayed with my dad and I went to go live with my lousy mom, Angle, and her . ." Fabian stoped try to keep controll of his anger." . . _Stupid _boyfriend. When Angle and I moved into his aparpemt and didn't like me, and I didn't like him eather. So I joined the gang, ItalianBlood, to stay off the streets when he kicked me out one week later." Fabian said sitting down at the table to answer any questions the house had.

"I- I had no ideal, Fabian! I'm _SO_ sorry for giving you a haed time!" Mara said.

"Its fine. Don't worry about it." Fabian said.

"Fabian-?" Amber started to say.

"Yea, Amber?" Fabian asked.

"What was your sister's name?"

"Amber."

"What was your mom's name before she and your dad disvorced?"

"I can't remember. It started with a . . . M." Fabina said looking at Amber with a confused experssion.

"Why do you want to know?" Fabian asked.

"Because that sounds like what happend to my family when I was younger." Amber replied.

***I don't know if thats true or not! I just made it up.**

**To be updated . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mabey if I get al least 2 reviews? (Hint. Hint.)**

**P.S. Should I bring Eddie in? If I do which side is he on? Should Eddie have a tattoo? Leave it in a review or P.M. me!**

**Dragon Paranormal :B**


	4. The new student 1

**Disclameter-thingie: I do NOT own House of anubis. If I did Eddie would have been season 1 insted of Mick. Sorry if anyone likes Mick. I do NOT own the story ideal eather. PurpleGurl102 owns everything here. But I own the new chapters because she did not care what I did yo her story. Thank you to Jamber111 for reviewing on this story, and thank you to my anonymous reviewer Cat!  
****Heres the new chapter!****Enjoy!**

_"Fabian-?" Amber started to say._

_"Yea, Amber?" Fabian asked._

_"What was your sister's name?" _

_"Amber."_

_"What was your mom's name before she and your dad disvorced?"_

_"I can't remember. It started with a . . . M." Fabina said looking at Amber with a confused experssion._

_"Why do you want to know?" Fabian asked._

_"Because that sounds like what happend to my family when I was younger." Amber replied._

"Do you have any pictures of your brother before your parents were divorced?"

"I-I think so. Let me go cheak." Amber said running up the stairs to her room.

_Amber's Pov. _

I run up the stairs to Nina's and Mine's room grabed a box that I had stuff of when my parents were still together, and back down the stairs to the common room.

"I keep all of our family's happy memories in here." I said sitting down at the table, because thats where everybody was sitting.

"Let me see. Where is the picture of our third birthday?" I asked to my self.

"Here." I said as I shoved the picture of our third birthday into Fabian's hands.

_Fabian's Pov._

I-I can't believe it! Amber's my sister!

"A-Amber can you remember your brother's name?" I asked quitily.

"Fabian."

"A-Amber? Guess what?"

"Your my brother?"

"Yes!" I said, well sourta yelled, happily.

"OH MY GOD, FABIAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! Why did you dye your hair black?" Amber asked.

"Because, _WE _got hair color from our mum, and I can't stand our mum." I said startiung to laugh.

"Well you do have a point." Amber said laughing also. Soon the whole house was laughing.

"So Nina are you going to tell us about your tattoo?" I asked when we stoped laughing.

"I guess- " Nina said before she got interupped by the door bell.

_Eddie's Pov. ( Yes I'm bringing him in! I'm had help on this chapter a little!)_

"What if they hate me?" I asked my dad while we walked to Anubis House. See my dad is the prinable here at this bording school and my mom though I should get to know my dad a little so she sent me here.

"Now why would they make fun of you?" Mr. Sweet, my dad, asked.

"Well, for one I'm _your _son. Second of my tattoo. Third I'm the new student. Caught on yet?" I said as my dad rang the door bell at Anubis House.

"You'll be fine." Was all my dad replied.

**To be updated . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Dragon Paranormal :B ( I LOVE THIS FACE!)**


	5. The new student 2

**Disclameter-thingie: I do NOT own House of anubis. If I did Eddie would have been season 1 insted of Mick. Sorry if anyone likes Mick. I do NOT own the story ideal eather. PurpleGurl102 owns everything here. But I own the new chapters because she did not care what I did yo her story. Thank you to Jamber111 for reviewing on this story, and thank you to my anonymous reviewer Cat! I just now realised that Mick is still here, and I brought Eddie in! SO let's prend that Mick left to go to ****Australia, all ready!**

**Heres the new chapter! Enjoy!**

_Eddie's Pov. ( Yes I'm bringing him in! I'm had help on this chapter a little!)_

_"What if they hate me?" I asked my dad while we walked to Anubis House. See my dad is the prinable here at this bording school and my mom though I should get to know my dad a little so she sent me here._

_"Now why would they make fun of you?" Mr. Sweet, my dad, asked._

_"Well, for one I'm your son. Second of my tattoo. Third I'm the new student. Caught on yet?" I said as my dad rang the door bell at Anubis House._

_"You'll be fine." Was all my dad replied._

_Still Eddie's Pov._

"Oh, you must be the new student!" A plump ( I believe people say this word when describing Trudy. So please don't hae me!) woman said when she opened the door.

"Yea, Thats me." I said half-hartily.

"Come on, Dearily, the kids are not that bad! Oh, I'm Trudy by the way!" The woman, Trudy, said.

"Kids, Come here! We've got our selfs a new student!" Trudy called.

After she said that seven students came out of the living room ( The common room. )

"Mr. Sweet would you like some tea?" Trudy asked.

"Yes, please." Mr. Sweet replied.

"Hey, My name's Eddie."

"Hey, I'm Fabian. this is my girlfriend, Nina, this is Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, and Mara." Fabian said pointing to everybody when their name was said.

"Nice to meet y'all." I said showing my Texan accent*.

"Oh, so your an American also?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, born and raised in the oh-so-great-state that is known as Texas!" I said being dramitic.

"Here let me take your coat so Fabian can show you where your room is." Nina said pulling my coat off before I could stop her.

Under neath my coat I wore a shirt that I cut the sleves of of, exposing my arms, neck, and my chest, if I turn the right way. I had no problem showing my skin, but I had alot of tattoos, and scars, mostly small tattoos, but the one on my neck was the largest, my skin however was now coverd with tiny scars because of a explosion that happend in America.

"Um. I so sorry. I should have waited for you to give it to me. Um, I like you rose tattoo." Nina said smiling sweetily at me.

"No, it fine. I don't care." I said trying to make Nina feel better.

"So where am I sleeping at?" I asked trying to chang the subject.

"This way. Fabian said leading me down the hallway.

_Fabian's Pov. (A little bit later after Eddie is done packing.)_

"So Eddie. What mad you descide to get a rose tattoo?" Amber asked.

"My older sister, served in Irag for three years. And when she died I got it because she loves," Eddie stopped and closed his eyes trying not to cry." Sorry, loved roses and I felt like crying when I herd she died so I descided to get a black rose that had blood, which looks like tears dripping off of it." Eddie said. The whole table was quite for a minute.

"I _SO_ sorry! I didn't know. When did she die? If you dont mind me asking." Amber said/asked.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. She died about three months ago." Eddie replied.

"I sorta know how you feel." I said.

"How's that?" Eddie asked.

"Well, When I younger, my parents got a divorce and I was seprated from my sister. Amber and I just now realised that were family a cupple of minutes before you came." I said looking at Amber.

"Congrats, man!" Eddie said clasping me on the back.

***I looked it up on line and it didn't say where he's from so I said Texas.**

**To be updated . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Dragon Paranormal :B ( I LOVE THIS FACE!)**


	6. His Scares

**Disclameter-thingie: I do NOT own House of anubis. If I did Eddie would have been season 1 insted of Mick. Sorry if anyone likes Mick. I do NOT own the story ideal eather. PurpleGurl102 owns everything here. But I own the new chapters because she did not care what I did yo her story. Thank you to Jamber111 for reviewing on this story, and thank you to my anonymous reviewer Cat! I just now realised that Mick is still here, and I brought Eddie in! SO let's prend that Mick left to go to ****Australia, all ready!**

**Review's:  
Thank you to Jamber111 for reviewing on this story, and thank you to my anonymous reviewer Cat!**

**Favorites/Alerts:  
Fashionablyobsessed for Favoriting!  
HOAluver13 for Favoriting!  
Jamber for Favoriting and Alerting!  
JessIsTheBest for Alerting!  
HouseOfAnubis writer for Alerting!  
DMonsterz for Alerting!  
AnubisFreak for Alerting!**

**Heres the new chapter! Enjoy!**

_Fabian's Pov. (A little bit later after Eddie is done packing.)_

_"So Eddie. What mad you descide to get a rose tattoo?" Amber asked._

_"My older sister, served in Irag for three years. And when she died I got it because she loves," Eddie stopped and closed his eyes trying not to cry." Sorry, loved roses and I felt like crying when I herd she died so I descided to get a black rose that had blood, which looks like tears dripping off of it." Eddie said. The whole table was quite for a minute._

_"I SO sorry! I didn't know. When did she die? If you dont mind me asking." Amber said/asked._

_"It's okay. I'm used to it. She died about three months ago." Eddie replied._

_"I sorta know how you feel." I said._

_"How's that?" Eddie asked._

_"Well, When I younger, my parents got a divorce and I was seprated from my sister. Amber and I just now realised that were family a cupple of minutes before you came." I said looking at Amber._

_"Congrats, man!" Eddie said clasping me on the back._

_Nobody's Pov._

"Sorry to asked this, but it's driving me crazy! What happend to you as to where you got those scars?" Patricia asked rather rudley, might I say.

"At my old school, before I left to come here. My chemistery teacher wanted to make it instering. So we were going to make cyristals*. The person I got pared up with was'nt good at chemistery so I said all he had to do was mix these two chemicles together and I'll do the rest." Eddie pased, closing his eyes not wanting to remember what happend, but it was to late. The memories were already here.

"He grabed the wrong ones. And when he mixed them together they reactily badily to eacher, and they exploded. Kill him instily. I just got hit with the broken glasses." Eddie said standing up and walking out of the dinning room.

"Eddie! Eddie, waite!" Patricia yelled throughing her napkin down and rinning after him.

"Eddie! I'm sorry, I asked." Patricia said when she walked into Eddie and Fabian's room.

"It's fine. Just." Eddie heaved a big sigh," Still hard to talk about. I should of done it by my self! If I did mabe he would still be alive! Why did I have to be so stupid!" Eddie yelled and kicked the wall. Then he leaned up againts it and slid down it. When he hit the floor he put his head in his hands and cryed. He cryed about the teen that was kill, he cryed about his sister, he cryed about his mom. He cryed mostily about his mom, through. She got in a car wreck on the way to the hospital when Eddie was in the explosion, and got hurt pretty badily.

Eddie didn't know it but some how he started hugging Patricia. Eddie knows Patricia pulled him into the hug because he _never _hugs a girl he just met. Well he aske's them if its okay, and if they say yes, he hugs them.

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry! Hey, I know how to keep your mind off things! Let's ask Trudy if we can have a sleep over in the common room! The whole house, well besides Victor and Trudy, can come!" Patricia said happily.

"Sure." Eddie said helping Patricia up.

**To be updated . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Dragon Paranormal :B ( I LOVE THIS FACE!)**


	7. SLEEPOVER!

**Disclameter-thingie: I do NOT own House of Anubis. If I did Eddie would have been season 1 instead of Mick. Sorry if anyone likes Mick. I do NOT own the story ideal either. PurpleGurl102 owns everything here. But I own the new chapters because she did not care what I did to her story. Thank you to Jamber111 for reviewing on this story, and thank you to my anonymous reviewer Cat! I just now realized that Mick is still here, and I brought Eddie in! SO let's pretend that Mick left to go to Australia, already!**

**Review's:**

**Thank you to Jamber111 for reviewing on this story, and thank you to my anonymous reviewer Cat!**

**Favorites/Alerts:**

**Fashionablyobsessed for Favoriting!**  
**HOAluver13 for Favoriting!**  
**Jamber for Favoriting and Alerting!**  
**JessIsTheBest for Alerting!**  
**HouseOfAnubis writer for Alerting!**  
**DMonsterz for Alerting!**  
**AnubisFreak for Alerting!**

_Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!_  
_Last time on Welcome to the Family:_  
_Nobody's Pov._  
_"Sorry to asked this, but it's driving me crazy! What happened to you as to where you got those scars?" Patricia asked rather rudely, might I say._  
_"At my old school, before I left to come here. My chemistry teacher wanted to make it interesting. So we were going to make crystals*. The person I got pared up with wasn't good at chemistry so I said all he had to do was mix these two chemicals together and I'll do the rest." Eddie paused, closing his eyes not wanting to remember what happened, but it was too late. The memories were already here._  
_"He grabbed the wrong ones. And when he mixed them together they reacted badly to each other, and they exploded. Kill him instantly. I just got hit with the broken glasses." Eddie said standing up and walking out of the dining room._  
_"Eddie! Eddie, wait!" Patricia yelled throwing her napkin down and running after him._  
_"Eddie! I'm sorry, I asked." Patricia said when she walked into Eddie and Fabian's room._  
_"It's fine. Just." Eddie heaved a big sigh," Still hard to talk about. I should have done it by myself! If I did maybe he would still be alive! Why did I have to be so stupid!" Eddie yelled and kicked the wall. Then he leaned up against it and slid down it. When he hit the floor he put his head in his hands and cried. He cried about the teen that was killed, he cried about his sister, he cried about his mom. He cried mostly about his mom, though. She got in a car wreck on the way to the hospital when Eddie was in the explosion, and got hurt pretty badly._  
_Eddie didn't know it but somehow he started hugging Patricia. Eddie knows Patricia pulled him into the hug because he never hugs a girl he just met. Well he asks them if it's okay, and if they say yes, he hugs them._  
_"It's going to be okay. Don't worry! Hey, I know how to keep your mind off things! Let's ask Trudy if we can have a sleep over in the common room! The whole house, well besides Victor and Trudy, can come!" Patricia said happily._  
_"Sure." Eddie said helping Patricia up._  
Eddie's Pov.  
"Hey Trudy? You know you're the best housemother their ever was, right?" I watched as Patricia sweet talked Trudy into letting us have a sleepover in the common room.  
"What do you guys want?" Trudy replied.  
"I was wanting to know if we could have sleepover in the common room? You know to get to know each other better?" I asked giving Trudy my award winning puppy dog face.  
"I guess. But no funny buissnes! I mean it. Anything you mess up you clean it!" Trudy replied taking the laundry to her room to fold.  
"Thank you Trudy!" I called over her.  
"Let's tell the others!" Patricia said walking into the common room.  
"Grab your sleeping bags, pillows, anything you want! Eddie talked Trudy into letting us have a sleepover in here tonight!" Patricia said with a smile on her face.  
"YEA!" Amber squealed while running and pulling Nina up the stairs.

**To be updated . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**  
**Dragon Paranormal :B ( I LOVE THIS FACE!)**  
**Sorry it's short! I'm stuck on this, a little. Review with ideals, or just tell me to update sooner! OH, check out my poll, you can find it on my profile!**


	8. Let's play Truth Or Dare!

**Disclameter-thingie: I do NOT own House of Anubis. If I did Eddie would have been season 1 instead of Mick. Sorry if anyone likes Mick. I do NOT own the story ideal either. PurpleGurl102 owns everything here. But I own the new chapters because she did not care what I did to her story. Thank you to Jamber111 for reviewing on this story, and thank you to my anonymous reviewer Cat! I just now realized that Mick is still here, and I brought Eddie in! SO let's pretend that Mick left to go to Australia, already!**

Review's:

Thank you to Jamber111 for reviewing on this story, and thank you to my anonymous reviewer Cat!

Favorites/Alerts:

Fashionablyobsessed for Favoriting!  
HOAluver13 for Favoriting!  
Jamber for Favoriting and Alerting!  
JessIsTheBest for Alerting!  
HouseOfAnubis writer for Alerting!  
DMonsterz for Alerting!  
AnubisFreak for Alerting!

_Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!  
_  
_Eddie's Pov.  
"Hey Trudy? You know you're the best housemother their ever was, right?" I watched as Patricia sweet talked Trudy into letting us have a sleepover in the common room.  
"What do you guys want?" Trudy replied.  
"I was wanting to know if we could have sleepover in the common room? You know to get to know each other better?" I asked giving Trudy my award winning puppy dog face.  
"I guess. But no funny buissnes! I mean it. Anything you mess up you clean it!" Trudy replied taking the laundry to her room to fold.  
"Thank you Trudy!" I called over her.  
"Let's tell the others!" Patricia said walking into the common room.  
"Grab your sleeping bags, pillows, anything you want! Eddie talked Trudy into letting us have a sleepover in here tonight!" Patricia said with a smile on her face.  
"YEA!" Amber squealed while running and pulling Nina up the stairs._

_Amber's Pov._

"OMA! Nina I can't believe it! We get to have a sleep over!" I squealed once we was in our room getting thing for the sleep over.

"Oma?" Nina questioned

"Oh. My. Anubis!" I replied in a 'du' voice.

"Okay. I'm done. Do you need any help?" Nina said/asked.

"No. I finished also." I replied and we walked down the stairs.

_In the common room. . . A little bit later . . ._

"So. Who wants to play truth or dare?" I yelled happily sitting down on the floor.

"Sure, why not." Nina said sitting down also.

"I guess." Fabian sid sitting down next to Nina.

"Why not." Alfie said sitting next to me.

"Sure." Jerome said sitting next to Alfie

"I will but I'm not happy about it." Mara said sitting next to Jerome.

"I'm in!" Patricia said sitting next to Mara.

"Come on, Eddie. You know you want to!" I said trying to persaide him into playing.

" . . . Fine." And Eddie sat next to Patricia. So the circle went like this. Me, Alfie on my left, Jerome on his right, Mara on his right, Patricia on her right, Eddie on her right, Nina on my left and Fabian on Nina's right.

"Who's going frist?" I questioned.

"I will." Patricia said truning to Jerome.

"Jerome. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Jerome said with out missing a beat.

"I dare you to . . . wear a dress tomorrow." Patricia said and we all laughed, well besides Jerome.

"Not the worst thing I've done, but you know. Nina truth or dare." Jerome asked Nina.

"Dare? I guess." Nina said unsure.

"I dare you to . . . . let Amber pick out you clothes and put make-up on you for the next . . .two weeks." Jerome said as I squealed.

"Erm. As long as you don't go over bord, I guess I could do it. Um. Patricia truth or dare?" Nina asked Patricia.

"Dare."

"I dare you to . . . kiss . . . Eddie." Nina said trying not to laugh.

"You don't mind. Do you?" Patricia asked turning to Eddie.

"Go ahead." Eddie said as Patricia and Eddie both leaned in and kissed eachother for aleast two minutes.

"Wow. You know how to kiss!" Patricia explaimed when she and Eddie pulled away from eachother.

"Um. Amber truth or dare?" Patricia asked her face turned red when she realised what she said.

"I pick. . . . . . TRUTH!" I sorta yelled.

"Do you still want to date Alfie?"

" . . . Um. Well. Yes, okay! I want to still date Alfie! I know he can be Alfieish, But I. But I love him." I said. After which Alfie and I kissed! And Nina and Mara awwed, while the guys and Patricia gagged.

"Fabian. Truth or Dare?" I asked Fabian.

"Dare." Fabian replied. Wow, he picked dare for once!

"I dare you to kiss Nina!" I said and everybody cheered as Fabian and Nina blushed.

"Do you mind?" Fabian asked being the gentilmen he is. And they kissed! I squealed and took a picture, while everybody cheered.

"Alfie truth or dare?" Fabian asked my boyfriend.

"Dare." Alfie said with out missing a beat also.

"I dare you to. . . Also wear a dress and let Amber put make-up on you." Fabian siad and everybody gave him a look.

"What? I hung-out with my cousins over summer break. They are devious!" Fabian said as he shiverd and we all laughed.

"I guess I can do it. But Amber please don't go over bord with the make-up!" Alfie pleaded.

"I can't promices you that. Alfie, dear! Sorry!" I replied smiling.

"Mara, Truth or Dare?" Alfie asked kinda sad.

"Truth." Mara replied.

"Do you like Jerome?" Alfie asked.

"No." Hun? But they are daiting?

"I don't like Jerome. I _love_ him!" And Mara and Jerome kissed. I squealed and took a picture while everybody just rolled their eyes!_  
_**  
To be updated . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Dragon Paranormal :B ( I LOVE THIS FACE!)  
Please review! It would make my day!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclameter-thingie: I do NOT own House of Anubis. If I did Eddie would have been season 1 instead of Mick. Sorry if anyone likes Mick. I do NOT own the story ideal either. PurpleGurl102 owns everything here. But I own the new chapters because she did not care what I did to her story. Thank you to Jamber111 for reviewing on this story, and thank you to my anonymous reviewer Cat! I just now realized that Mick is still here, and I brought Eddie in! SO let's pretend that Mick left to go to Australia, already!**

Review's:

Thank you to Jamber111 and IlovePink247 for reviewing! Thank you to my anonymous reviewers Cat and CaoimheDuffield!  
Favorites/Alerts:  
Fashionablyobsessed for Favoriting!  
HOAluver13 for Favoriting!  
Jamber for Favoriting and Alerting!  
ILovePink247 for Favoriting and Alerting!  
LittleMissHappyxx for Favoriting and Alerting!  
JessIsTheBest for Alerting!  
HouseOfAnubis writer for Alerting!  
DMonsterz for Alerting!  
AnubisFreak for Alerting!

_Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!  
Amber's Pov. . . _

_"Alfie truth or dare?" Fabian asked my boyfriend._

_"Dare." Alfie said with out missing a beat also._

_"I dare you to. . . Also wear a dress and let Amber put make-up on you." Fabian siad and everybody gave him a look._

_"What? I hung-out with my cousins over summer break. They are devious!" Fabian said as he shiverd and we all laughed._

_"I guess I can do it. But Amber please don't go over bord with the make-up!" Alfie pleaded._

_"I can't promices you that. Alfie, dear! Sorry!" I replied smiling._

_"Mara, Truth or Dare?" Alfie asked kinda sad._

_"Truth." Mara replied._

_"Do you like Jerome?" Alfie asked._

_"No." Hun? But they are daiting?_

_"I don't like Jerome. I love him!" And Mara and Jerome kissed. I squealed and took a picture while everybody just rolled their eyes!_

"Eddie. Truth or Dare?" Mara asked Eddie after her and Jerome pulled away from their kiss.

"Truth. I don't feel like doing a dare today." Eddie replied.

"How many people did you date in America?"

"None really. All the girls their was fake. To muck make-up, fake personallitially. Didn't really like fake people." Eddie replied.

"Do I still keep going? Or do we play another game?" Eddie asked.

"Let's watch a movie!" I said trying to change the subject.

"What are we watching?" Alfie asked.

"Tooth Fairy!" I squealed.

**I think I'm finished with this story. Their's nothing really interstand with it anymore. Sorry people eho still read it.**

**CHEESE IS SMEXY!**


End file.
